


Quem Dera

by KitsuneBi22



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22





	Quem Dera

Quem dera fosse seu travesseiro  
Para que pudesse repousar sobre mim  
Quem dera fosse seu cobertor  
Para aquecer seu corpo  
Quem dera fosse maga  
Para encantar sua vida  
Quem dera fosse rainha  
Para governar o seu coração


End file.
